The Ghost That Tamed The Darkness
by Hossyboy
Summary: They took her family and his. Both of them hungered for Revenge. But first they had to survive, together. That's how Sykia and Src's life together began, that's how it would end. But when Sykia begins to fall for a Navi from a different clan how will it go over with her beast of the darkness. And will the hard headed Tsu'tey fall for her as well?
1. Information

-NAME'S-

Syria: Sigh-ray-a

•Src: Sir-k

Luymae: Loo-may

•Tito: Tea-toe

Jahare: Ja-har

•Etumai: E-to-ma-he

Oin: Oh-in

•Ninata: Nin-ta

Ain: Aain

•Soar: Soar

-Important Facts or Answers-

*Sykia is Albino but the Navi don't have a term for that so they call her the ghost.

*Src is a grump.

*Oin and Ain are twin's.

*Oin is a Spy.

*Ain is Sykia's messenger.

*An Okani (deputy) to Tashik (sheriff)

*An Okani is my own idea and only apart of Mura society.

*The story (chapter 2) begins in the movie while Jake is gathering the clans.

*Luymae was once a great warrior in a plains tribe but when Sykia saves her life she swears complete loyalty only to Sykia and takes up what she has always loved, healing.

*The Mura are a mix outcasts, disabled Navi or just Navi saved by Sykia.

**Anymore questions? Review them or message me :)**


	2. Meeting Darkness

Chapter 1-

Hissing like a penned Palulukan, raging on like a blind Angtisk. The fire engulfed everything, every branch, every leaf. Until the whole tree was aflame, panicked screeches from her tribe hidden beneath the roar of the fire.

None escaped, everyone that had a chance were quickly shot down by the hovering Ikrans of the Skypeople. Even her brother, the quickest of the clan, had burst from the hungry flames with a screaming child only to be shot through the stomach. His speed carrying him all the way to her feet. If only he had been faster, just a little faster he would've made it to the tree cover she stood under. But it was not the case, instead he landed in a crumpled heap, his clouded eyes on her.

"Run little sister, run my kind hearted Sykia."

"But brother!" Her sobs clogging her throat. "Get up brother Otaka!"

"Hush!" Blood spit mixed with the grass as he barked the order at her. "You must escape, you must carry on, Eywa has planned this for you." His voice softening.

"But the child brother-"

"It has been enveloped by Eywa's arms." He choked out, coughing on blood as he pulled a severely burnt body up to his chest. "And I shall soon depart on my journey to Eywa." He said looking up at her, his cyan lips died purple by his own blood. "I see you Sykia." At his words she burst into more sobs. "Shhh, I go to Eywa, there I will wait for you." He smiled at her for the last time, pearly white fangs showing. "Now go!" He shouted. Watching as she turned and fled, her white form disappearing into the lush forest. Only then did he rest his head, ungracefully letting it fall to the ashy earth. And with his last breath he whispered "I see you." To the air where his Sykia had once stood, his eyes fogging over as he left his body behind.

XxXxXxX

Sykia raced through the undergrowth, letting the leaves of passing plants wipe away her tears as the lashed at her passing form. Never did she stop, not even when the sounds of the crazed fire faded away. Onwards she dashed until a sharp cry pierced her ears. Freezing her to the spot, her eyes fling over the land around her. We're the Skypeople about to attack her? We're they truly that bloodthirsty?! The ravings of her mind stopping when the ear piercing cry sounded off again.

It had come from her left, quietly she crawled over the ground on her forearms to catch a glimpse of what it was that made the awful almost gasped at what she saw, stopping herself to not give away her position.

A huge trampled line was carved into the land, trees knocked to the side, plants crushed until the land was just misshapen parts of brown and green. All signs of a Angtisk stampede, but what was the shocking part was the broken and bleeding body of a dead Palulukan cast to the side like rotten fruit. The answer to the question of what had made the noise though was a small baby Palulukan crying out to what seemed to be its mother.

A sharp sting made her heartache for the poor Palulukan. The stampede was most likely caused by the noise of the Skypeople's Ikran's. Meaning they both shared the same pain and hate.

Standing she stepped out of her hiding place, into the vision of the young Palulukan. Instantly earning her a sharp hiss from the creature. Immediately she raised her hands to show that she was not a threat. Still it hissed at her, scanning over her white skin and pale grey stripes with its golden eyes. Never had it seen a white Na'vi, the strange creature raised its hands and rolled her head back to expose her throat. A sign of submission, after a few minutes of this he stopped hissing instead widely circling the strange being in front of him. He made his decision quickly, he would kill the strange creature and go back to his mothers side. Quietly he tensed his muscles and crouched down, preparing to pounce.

Like a flash of lightning he was momentarily blinded and felt a comforting touch fill his mind. Images of the white Na'vi filling his mind, how she would care for him as he would come to care for her in the same way one day. Then he found his sight, the last image fading away. The last being a glowing white Palulukan, mother Eywa.

Shaking his head free of the images he opened his eyes to see the white Na'vi in the same position. Even in his blinded state she had not attacked him. Strange.

Snorting he padded over to the Na'vi stopping to gently nip at her skin before continuing on into the forest. Not waiting to see if she followed, which she did. Scrambling to her feet to chase after the jet black Palulukan.

She could not lose him, she knew she couldn't, he was probably her only chance at survival since she had not been taught to hunt or track by her clan. They had all seen her as a curse to the clan with her strange white skin and exotic eyes with their vibrant greens. Only her brother Otaka had took care of her, feeding her half of his meals. Teaching her how to write and how to swim, as well as other little things he knew.

But this was her new life right? She was going to have to follow a Palulukan around for whatever food he left over from his hunts. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, knowing it could turn to her for food at any second, but what choice did she have?

XxXxXxX

Sykia awoke with a sharp gasp, her arms instantly groping around for her bow. Stoping when she found Src's large golden eyes watching her. Sighing she remembered where she was, those days were long gone, left in her past. They were just dreams, she reminded her self as she leaned back onto her sleeping mat next to Src's massive form. It had be Nine cycles (years) since the day she had found her beloved Palulukan Src. He was full grown now along with her, his rider. Reaching out she scratched the soft skin of his stomach in a caring gesture. Receiving a nudge with his nose when she stopped, laughing she began again until they both fell asleep.

Alright if u hav any questions ask! I'll be happy to answer just remember it will become clearer in the next chapter! Thank u please review!


	3. Rabbit Hole

Chapter 2-

A shadow in the dark, a blur of white atop it. Glimpses of the two sent aged warriors on a mad dash for safety, women to their knees to pray to Eywa for protection. Even through the dark a Navi could spot the Palulukans wicked smile gleaming in the faintest night. Some said the ghost would dance through the forest and curse any unlucky hunters to stumble upon her. Or that the ghost was said to entrance and dazzle young hunters with her snow white skin on moonlit nights.

Sykia couldn't help but laugh as she recalled such stories while Src charged through the dark forest. She ducked as he leapt high and turned to allow his broad shoulders to pass through a narrow cluster of trees, pushing off the last to right himself. They landed and continued their pace as if Srcs feet had never left the ground, or that he carried two Hexapede's in his massive jaws.

"Two times bigger than other Palulukans and you could still out race them." Sykia laughed and scratched at the skin just above his shoulder. "Now hurry up!" She gave a playful groan which she instantly stirred a reaction from he large companion. With a snort the palulukan cast a playful glare before he began to race so fast he seemed to blend with the nighttime forest. After a few minutes the palulukan slowed to a trot until he neared a large meadow, his whole body tensing as they drew closer. He paced for a moment before he began to circle the area slowly drawing closer to the huge bush that spread out from the center of the meadow. Finally they were close enough that Sykia could reach and touch the massive plant. Src came to a stop outside of shallow groove which disappeared deep into the bush. Sykia scanned the forest surrounding them before she gave Src the okay. In a blur the two had disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving behind swishing leaves and a few fallen leaves.

XxXxXxXxX

Src crouched on the trees wide branch posed over the suddenly still clearing below, all the Navi freezing at the stir overhead. Sykia smiled down to them and the clan once again began their daily duties. Src snorted at the Navi below in disgust as he leapt down to the base of the tree, baring his fangs at any to close until Sykia gave him a sharp slap to the side of the head. After laughing at his empty growl she landed gracefully at Srcs shoulder and stretched, the muscles of her back rippling under white skin and pale grey stripes.

"Tashik, welcome back." Came a tired voice. Turning Sykia found Jahare, her Okani or her second in command, bowing his head in respect to her. Srcs growl made the Okani stiffen and he bowed just a little lower. "My Tashik?" She watched through narrowed eyes, she took in his sturdy build, his broad shoulders, large chest and thicker torso stood out among the willowy Navi. Sykia began to stalk around the Okani, a cold smile finding her face as she watched his back muscles tense with fear. Even a mighty warrior like Jahare trembled like a child before the Ghost of Oogawa, the forest of demons.

"I was told by Oin, you know of him right?" She asked, her tone menacing. "He's my personal scout and spy, his twin sister Ain is my personal messenger as well." She then came to a stop in front of him. "Oin has told me that a great warrior is gathering all the clans to fight against the Skypeople, is this true?"

"Tashik-"

"DO NOT LIE TOO ME!" She snarled and it echoed around the round caverns wall until almost every being heard it, all eyes turned to the pair near the base off the tree.

"T-Tashik, you must understand I only thought it best that we think before charging into battle!" A slight tremor passed through his voice as he shouted at her feet in desperation. Now she squatted and he turned his gaze to his own feet in the fear of glimpsing her face.

"Jahare I chose you as my Okani because you were not just another blood thirsty warrior and thought of war as a last option, I like that about you." She said gently at first before the intensity in her voice rose. "But I am still you Tashik and I will make the decisions for the clan not you!" At the end she was at a roar, but quickly composed herself before continuing. "If I catch you hiding such things from you again I shall exile you from the clan." Now her voice was cold and she leaned forward on her toes with each word inching forward until he could feel her breath on his hair. As soon as the last word was spoke she leapt up so quickly Jahare fell backwards as to dodge her moving knees. Sykia grabbed Srcs shoulder blade and pulled herself up linking with him in a swift motion, together they leapt up onto a low hanging branch and continued upward until they came to the largest cave at the top of the circular cavern surrounding the trees trunk.

Once inside Sykia broke the connection and slipped from her Palulukans back; with a gentle sound her feet landed onto the cool cave floor and she let out a sigh of relief. In the next instant she was thrown to the floor onto her hands and knees, a small cry escaping her in shock. Spinning around her cheeks puffed out into a pout and she crossed her arms and legs taking a seat in front of her attacker. Src again nudged her with his snout and she had to place a hand behind herself to keep from being knocked over.

"Stop it you baby!" She laughed and playfully swatted at his nose. Instantly he pulled away from her reach and snorted disdainfully at her waving hands. This only caused her to laugh louder at the disgusted look he gave her, and his eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed dangerously and he crouched, his butt high in the air and his tail swinging wide behind him in a childish manner. Sykia almost started laughing again but gasped instead when he actually pounced. She then made a mad scrambled to get out of the way, barely dodging him.

With a giggle she took off deeper into the cave with Src on her heels, his jaws snapping playfully behind her. They raced for about a minute, even passing the wide indent in the cave wall where they slept. Finally they reached the end of the deep cave, here Srcs shoulders brushed the roof and he had to constantly duck his head. Sykia shrieked as her Src gave her large loving licks that covered her whole body, unable to ecaspe his reach as his shoulders blocked her escape.

They both froze as a cool breeze passed over them, she pushed his head away and wiggled past him to the wall the air had come from. Wind shouldn't reach this far into the cave but yet another wisp of air flowed over her skin. Finally she spotted a crack above a large rock, and climbed up to it to confirm her suspect. Pushing her hand against it she waited for the softest swish but none came, with a sigh she prepared to back down off it when a howl came from the crack and a gust swept past her and stirred her many thin braids.

"Src!" She shouted and slipped off the boulder. "Move this rock!" She said and pointed to it. The large beast made a noise that Sykia recognized as a groan and stayed the way he was. "Don't be a childish brat!" She teased, and received a growl but slowly and with some wiggling the Palulukan turned around within the small cave walls. He then placed a shoulder onto the boulder and shoved it out of the way with a long grunt. "Thank you!" She said cutely which only received a snort from the beast. She then scrambled past and found a long vertical crack in the wall. She stared at it for a moment before turning sideways and slipping through the crack. Instantly Src hissed from the other side of the crack and drug a large set of claws a crossed it.

"Hush!" She snapped as she felt around in the dark of some sort of tunnel. Again she felt a gust sweep over her and she heard the beads of her braids clack together in the darkness. "I'm going to see what's at the end of this tunnel." She said and began to step forward. Behind her their came a snorting growl that Sykia took as a scoff but ignored and continued on quickly breaking into a jog, after a few seconds Src began to roar and she heard his claws scrabble agnist the rock wall as if he was attempting to rip it apart.

Soon he faded away and only the rhythmic pad of her footfalls echoed around her, a sudden fearful feeling tried to grasp her and she almost gave in, this was the first time since she had almost been stampeded on that she had been apart from her beloved Src. But she was no whimpering child she scolded herself, she was a grown Navi and a Tashik, she did not always need the crutch of her Palulukan. So she shook off her fears and pushed forward, steeling herself.

Finally she glimpsed pale moonlight ahead, in relief she picked up speed and soon saw a hole with vines hanging down into the tunnel. To her surprise the light began to fade until she was left in darkness once more. Continuing she reached out and felt the vines she had seen before, tugging on them she made sure it could bare her weight. After finding the right one she quickly pulled himself up onto the soft grass above. Looking around she found herself to be, with the help of the plant lifes glow, in a unfamiliar forest. She looked up to find that storm clouds had blotted out the moon just moments before. A small patch of grass surrounded the almost invisable hole she had pulled herself from. Standing she pushed into the forest in search of landmarks to direct herself. After thirty minutes of searching she realized this was a forest she had never seen before, instantly she turned around to find her way back to the tunnel. After another thirty minutes of searching she felt hints of fear sinking into her stomach. Sykia turned to head in a new direction when an arrow whizzed past biting her cheek as it passed. Instinct blocked out everything else and she surged through the tall brush in front of her and raced through the jungle. Her sharp movements and sudden turns the only thing keeping the arrows away, which flew through the space she took up just a moment ago.

That was until one finally flew true and sunk deep into her shoulder causing her to stumble forward into a small clearing. Soft rain began to fall then it grew into a full fledge pour. She gripped her shoulder and took in her surroundings, which were familiar. Quickly she found the tunnel entrance, falling into it with a groan and for her it was not a moment to soon. She heard the grass above stir and caught the whisper of a hunters footsteps, Sykia stilled refusing to even breathe. Above her a lean hunter sighed his searching yellow eyes glowing in the rainy darkness. His sharp features menacing in the lowlight, deep shadows finding comfort on the planes of his face. Even the rain drops darkened on his skin, slipping down his cheeks and into the shadows. After a moment he made a noise much like a chuckle but it was low and cold, as if the action was painful to him.

"How childish of me," his quiet laughter faded away suddenly. "to go chasing after ghosts." Then it was silent, but she dare not move, this was a hunter she had been unable to pick up on before. To her that was frighting since she constantly lived in the quiet of the forest most hunters were easy to hear, this Navi though had snuck past even her acute hearing. So that's where Sykia stayed curled up and bleeding on that dark rainy night.

**(Sorry, I deleted it the first time I did it on accident *tear*)**


	4. To War

Chapter 3-

Sykia woke many times but never truly regained conciseness... Storm clouds cried in the soft grey of morning... Birds chirped in the heat of the afternoon... A pink sky streaked with orange clouds signaled sunset. Finally she woke with a dizziness but was able to stay awake. A half moon floated above head and stars winked down at her like thousands of eyes watching, riveted into spot by the beauty of the moon.

She figured a day had passed, and thought of sitting up. At first her body did not comply, like her mind had been gone to long and her limbs had lost all their loyalty. But finally when she did begin to move she couldn't stop, her body moved without her control. Dull constant pain in her shoulder became molten lava spreading through her veins and she open her mouth against her own will and wailed like a dying animal. Half way through sitting up she regained control of her mouth and clamped her teeth onto her tongue and whimpered instead.

Once upright she rested until the lava seeped back into her shoulder and then stood up slowly, her arm limp at her side. One step and she tasted blood, second step and she released her tongue and chewed into the side of her mouth. Third step the pain throbbed but it was bearable, she began her long trek back to the cave.

XxXxXxX

Luymae watched Src as he drug his bloody claws across the crack again, leaving another dark glistening streak over lapping the dried ones. The dancing light rose and ebbed like waves on his midnight skin. The wild madness gleamed at them every time the light reached Src's eyes. He stopped to snarl at them from the edge of the torch light, his eyes the embodiment of a loathsome, wounded predator. His slitted eyes held a murderous intelligence beneath the wild anger, even in this pathetic state of a yowling kitten crying for its mother he was still the King of the Palulukan's, The Dark One.

Luymae's eyes met Srcs and she stared him down with a bravery only Sykia would have with him. That was why Luymae was Sykias best friend, her understanding of Src, the patience she had with him. But today she had no patience for him and his childish fits, Luymae's beloved leader was missing and her Src would not let any past to find her. So she was going to do what she had to do, face the Dark One alone.

Luymae was the Shaman but she had once been a feared warrior said to have a blade guided by Eywa. Even as a Shaman her mere presence could silence her whole thousands.

Tribal tattoos and tattooed runes covered her body from her neck to her toes, on the backs of her hands and down her tail, covering thousands of battle scars. Animal patterns thinly encircled her eyes and her eyebrows were pierced with carved bone from her prey. Her hair was woven to be unseeable except for where it was pulled tight at the sides off her skull and the tail end. Instead of familiar black hair vibrant plumage of every color, size, and shape replaced inky strands. Creating her own type of dazzling head dress that ended halfway down her back and continued as a thin back braid that stopped at her butt so she could still move her Tsaheylu (Queue) freely. Her clothing was leather choker that had strings of shells, beads, bones, and stones hanging down to cover her chest ending in another band of leather. A thong consisted of the same dangling strings to conceal herself. She had been told by Sykia many times that she was beautiful and kind, but she ignored such compliments and would tell Sykia of every thing mean and ugly she had done that day.

Src growled again when she did not back away like the others around and turned to face her. Luymae drew her sword and sprang before Src's muscles even coiled. Slashing down as she descended on him, she grazed his shoulder and he twisted in a way that moved him back to create space between them without even turning. She landed for half a second before springing over Src's back as he lunged for her, her shoulder brushing the roof.

She landed and turned in time to see Src twist to face her, his teeth clicking together in a eerie way, as if he was anticipating breaking her between his teeth. Luymae could see the search party slipping into the crack behind Src silently. Leaning forward she gave him a shallow slice on the nose to distract Src as Ukea, one of the searchers, tripped on a few rocks. Roaring Src lunged for her again and she had to leap back while slashing at his eyes to keep him at bay. As the last Navi slipped through she began her offensive defense of steady strokes to keep Src away. Their dance continued on until they had chased each other to the end of the tunnel and back.

The moving of rocks caught her attention and she saw the scouts pulling a white body through with them. Luymae's heart forgot its next beat and that moment of silence was a calm before the storm. Her next stroke flattered and the maddened Src leaped at his chance, his jaws opening wide. Her heartbeat was thunder on a dark night, a stampede echoing on barren plains in her ears in the seconds she had to escape Src. She twisted in time to save her arm but his head slammed into her side and she slammed into the cave wall. Src twisted mid strike, pinning her with his bleeding and broken claws. He poised himself over her in a haughty way, his lips twisting away from his teeth in a toothy snarl of a grin. Arching his neck like a snake, his mouth gaped of like a dark pit falling onto her.

"Down!" Came Sykia's horse scream and Src ripped away from Luymae like the shaman had suddenly caught fire. The Palulukan turned and moved towards Sykia, his eyes transforming from warm affection to inky poison as his eyes shifted from his rider to the Navi touching her. He growled and moved to snap at them but Sykia stopped him with a meek and tired voice.

"Src still." And so he stilled, only his eyes moving, and they did so wildly. Luymae moved to her best friend and spotted the arrow shaft imbedded into Sykia's shoulder. Luymae picked up Sykia with ease since she was at least three feet taller. Luymae was one of the tallest Navi of the clan while Sykia was one of the shortest.

XxXxXxX

Sykia blinked several times before she realized where she was. She was laying in Luymae's cave, a dull and slow throbbing pain in sync with her heart beat rippled through her shoulder. Rolling onto her good side Sykia glanced around.

Luymae's herbs were packed neatly away in the various alcoves lining the healers walls. Some living plants hung from the roof at the mouth so sunlight reached them later in the day. She breathed deeply and instantly felt the comfort of Luymae, as if she were standing here.

The room smelled of her and the fragrance of crushed leaves. Very earthy and damp, kind of like the soft wet moss that grows on the ground or grass after a long heavy storm. Luymae was like the gaurdian of the forest sent by Eywa to Sykia with hands equally capable of healing and killing.

"Your finally awake." Luymae said from the entrance. Her fingers untying the string that held the strips of curtain at the mouth of the cave open. Luymae let the cloth fall into place, straight streaks of light stretching out over the cave floor, every once in awhile the slants shifting as a stray breeze stirred the curtains.

"You sound relived." Sykia smirked up at her from the floor.

"Ya it's been a whole day since we found you with an ARROW in your shoulder!" Luymae growled, her protective nature sinking in. "What in the were you thinking, leaving without Src or anyone to protect you?!"

"I'm Sykia I have lived through more stories than most Navi's have heard of." Sykia said calmly but her eyes narrowed sharply. "I don't need Src to protect myself, I am the Ghost of Oogawa."

"Well it wasn't very responsible as Tashik to leave Src alone, he broke his claws and almost attacked Jahare." Luymae said menacingly.

"Watch your tongue, remember your not my Okani, and I am your Tashik." Sykia hissed.

"Will you give that up?!" Luymae snarled. "No one can heal like I can, you said so yourself." "Jahare is a fine Okani."

"No he's not!" Sykia roared and heaved herself upward, hissing at the burning in her shoulder. "He's been hiding thinks and lying to me." Sykia lowered her face into her hands and sighed. "I feel like my tree trunk is rotting underneath me and I'm going to fall at any moment."

"Sykia." Luymae said gently, her hand tangling her fingers into Sykia's hair in a trusting gesture that only family or close friends could do. "Your my Treysta, I've sworn my life to serving you." As she spoke she brushed her fingers through her leaders thin braids. "We've bonded before Eywa as sisters, I would follow you anywhere, I would face a thousand Angtisk to save you." Finally Luymae's fingers found Sykia's Tsaheylu and she kissed it softly. "But we both know I'm meant to be a healer."

"I know." Sykia grumbled, turning so she could look at her best friend with one eye.

"It's just I never really wanted to be a leader, it would just be easier if I could trust my Okani like I trust you." Sykia whispered.

"I see you Sykia." Luymae chuckled and rested her forehead on Sykia's good shoulder.

"I see you too." Sykia whispered and twisted her head to place her cheek on Luymae's head.

XxXxXxXxX

"How are they?" Sykia said, as she leaned back against Srcs throat. Luymae was wrapping a poultice soaked bandage around Srcs claws that had broken in half. To stop the bleeding and to prevent infection.

"There fine but you'll have to replace the bandages every day." Luymae said before lifting the bowl full of the herbal adhesive used on the bandages. "This is a mixture of herbs to fight infection, soak one side of the bandages and then wrap it around his claws." Luymae set down the bowl and finished wrapping before she turned on the balls of her feet to face Sykia. "So what is bothering you Tashik?" Sykia sighed knowing Luymae could see right through her as if she were water.

"Oin has brought me news of a dream walker by the name of JakeSully who has captured the Toruk and brought the clans together as one to war against the Skypeople." Sykia absently scratched at Srcs shoulder, her gaze distant. "My body wants to leap up, gather my warriors and join in battle but Jahare is worried. He thinks I will plunge into the battle without thought since it is the Skypeople, and he has every right too." Luymae stared at her friend for a long time before she made a small noise to get Sykia's attention.

"You wish for my opinion." Luymae stated more than asked.

"Yes."

"I would charge into battle without a regret." Luymae said and leaned against Srcs belly, earning a growl but nothing more. "This is the Skypeople, this battle will decide the fate of all Navi, Eywa protect us." After a few moments of silence Luymae stood, her beads and stones jingling like whispering chimes. "I must be on my way, Ashi's son is sick in their cave." Sykia just gave her a small sorry smile, dismissing the tall lean healer.

"Toma!" Sykia called as Luymae disappeared from the cave mouth, a young lanky boy replacing her.

"Yes Tashik?" He said his head bowed in respect.

"Bring me Jahare." She said, her eyes looking through Toma to something far away.

"Yes Tashik." The boy confirmed before spinning on his heel and dashing away. Sykia could see the light of the setting sun through the tree leaves above the Mura, close enough to the cave mouth to see a horizon.

"Tashik?" Came a cautious voice and she awoke from her revere to see the large hunched form of Jahare. He stepped in to the darkness of the cave his eyes glimpsing her before falling to his feet. "Calm down Jahare, no one is here to eat you." She saw her Okani tremble and Sykia felt an exasperated sigh bubbling up in her throat at his meek reaction.

"Gather all the fit warriors and prepare to ride to the tree of souls and to the DREAMWALKER." She spit out the last word in disgust. "We go to war."

XxXxXxXxX

The morning light fell into the cavern of the tree of souls, the shimmering of the swaying branches entrancing. Neytiri pushed through the veil of veins and looked out over all the clans collected in the cavern. The plain horses neighed and nickered up on the cavern walls. The many Ikran's called to each other from treetops and from their positions draped across rocks down in the cavern. She sighed as Jakes arms linked around her hips and seemed to melt away the tension she held between her shoulders.

"Are you ready, my Jake?" Neytiri breathed. "The coming battle will be the life or the death of the people."

"I'm as ready as I'll every be." Jake mumbled into her neck, his breath fanning out over the sensitive skin. Neytiri turned her hand and kissed her lover before her hand snapped to the trees over the canyon as Ikan's screeched in alarm. Both Neytiri and Jake leapt back through the pink vines for their bows. Just as fast they twisted bows drawn and froze when they found their target.

She gleamed like white gold, sun rising behind her and casting complex shadows on her features. And in those shadows gleamed her green eyes, burning over them in a scalding way, boiling away his skin to see what is hidden inside.

Jake instantly felt unnerved, and an unnatural feeling bite into him. That's when he noticed the shadow beneath the glowing being shift and his eyes widened in shock.

The Shadow seemed to come to life suddenly in front of him, she wasn't floating but riding a living shadow. It breathed and its massive shoulders shuttered as it inhaled. It's eyes opened and jake felt as if the god of night was starring him down. The godly creature snarled and his teeth gleamed and glistened like blades made from stars themselves. The shadow opened its jaws and gave an eerie, haunting yowl that chilled him to the bone.

Ikan's in the nearby trees fleed with warning shrieks, flying overhead in unrest. The Pali screamed in horror and slammed against each other at the sound. Jake felt Neytiri clasp his arm and felt her fingers trembled. He let his bow slack and turned his head to her without looking away from the glistening being.

"Don't shoot, my Jake." Neytiri whispered and he heard the awe as well as smelled her fear. "They are The Ghost and Her Darkness."

Jake inhaled sharply when he saw a bobbing head of a Pali apper over the cavern ridge followed by a Navi's then their bodies came into view. The pair trotted fearlessly towards the fierce pair at the ridge, Jake opened his mouth to cry out but stopped when the Navi drew close enough to hear. This Navi was not of any of the clans gathered, he would have remembered.

Tattoos seemed to dance over her moving skin and flexed muscles. Her face seemed to be carved from smooth marble, it was broad and angular like her shoulders, beautiful in a cold fierce way. She turned her gaze from the pair to Jake and it was like looking at a windswept desert, barren and always on the move. Her eyes were bottomless pits of gold and devoid of even hints of emotion. If she stood still Jake could have believed her to be a statue which only Eywa could have carved. The Navi then came to rest next to the white Navi that he could see now since the sun had finally risen above her. The Palulukan he had mistook for a shadow still snarled down at the Navi frozen below. The tattooed female looked to the ,what he realized was an albino Navi, and he caught a glimpse of pride on her face or maybe it was a trick of the light because it was gone as soon as it came. And then the Albino spoke.

XxXxXxXxX

"Toruk rider JakeSully." Sykia shouted down to the Dreamwalker under Eywas strands.

"I am Sykia, the ghost of Oogawa, Tashik and Olo'eyktan of the Mura Clan, the Clan of the Twisted." She then leaned over and stroke the massive Palulukan. "This is Src, the Palulukan of shadow, the darkness himself." A cry rang out from the sky and a red, orange, and yellow male Ikan descend a few feet from Src as if he had fallen from the sun. Atop the Ikan was a barrel chested Navi with a calm stature, his lips thinned and his eyes passing from his leader to Jake. "This is my Okani Jahare." Sykia gestured to Jahare before turning to the female beside her. "And this is my healer and best warrior Luymae." Now she turned her sharp eyes to him in a unfriendly way. "My clan has come to join you to stop the Skypeople." Jake finally found his tongue in the confusion of his brain.

"Just the three of you?" Jake said and raised his eyebrow. But for some reason jake knew they were nothing to scoff at.

Sykia's eyes narrowed and Jake felt them like razor blades on his skin. Her white lips twitched as if she was going to bare her teeth but she kept them shut. He watched as Sykia looked down to Src and Jake knew she was speaking to him. Src's ear twitched before he threw back his giant head back and inhaled before he roared. Jake felt Src's base tone pass through him like flowing water. Then came the sound of wingbeats, pounding hoofs and stomping feet. A second later the ridge was lined with Pa'li's, and the sky with a small group of twenty five Ikan's. The weirdest thing to Jake though was the other random creatures alongside the Mura Navi's. a Fiko (bird) a Nantang (viperwolf), a Riti (scorpion-bat), and even a Syaksyuk (monkey). Navi's with these animals did not ride Ikan's or Pa'li's but instead stood and walked along the ridge, it was strange.

"My Jake?" Neytiri asked and he looked over to meet her questioning eyes. He realized she was waiting for him to speak, they must be here because of the Toruk.

"The more the better." Jake said as he turned back to answer Sykia. "We shall fight together."

"Wise of you Dreamwalker." Sykia hissed and flicked her hand at the Mura around her, in reaction they disappeared from his view. He felt eyes on him as soon as she insulted him and he clenched his fists.

"I am one of the people, and I fight as one of them, do not think of me as any less." Jake shouted back and the felt the clans views shift to her.

Sykia smirked and opened her mouth but stopped to look at the two Navi around her. Luymae had closed her eyes like a mother would with a disagreeable child throwing a tantrum. Jahare on the other hand was giving Sykia a worried look. Sykia snapped her teeth closed and even from here Jake heard her hiss. Jake also noticed the shiver of anticipation pass through Src, a hungry look glowing in his eyes.

"The Mura will be here when needed." Sykia ground out through clenched teeth. Src's glee evaporated and he scowled before turning away, Luymae and Jahare following without a word. Jake watched as they disappeared then turned to an awed Neytiri.

"Who was that." He asked snapping her out of her revere.

"It's been a scary children's story since I was young." Her eyes shifted from the ridge to Jake. "Its a myth about a vengeful ghost that refused to go to Eywa to avenge her murdered clan. The soul fled to Oogawa the dark forest in search of power." she paused to take in another breath before continuing. "There a lord of shadow fell in love with her and promised to serve her in the form of a Palulukan. The soul is said to now haunt the forest in search of her village's killers and eats children to survive." Neytiri said in a distant voice before she resurfaced to reality. "That's base of the story, but I thought it was just to keep bold children from the forest." Neytiri said the shock making her words blend.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we have more Navi, even if their ghost." Jake laughed at the end.

"Do not mock me my Jake." Neytiri turned to look back at the clan. "And I think you should make a speech." Jake turned and noticed all the Navi staring at him and leaders half asleep or freshly bathed cutting through the crowd towards them.

"First lets talk to the Olo'eyktan's and Tashik's."

XxXxXxXxX

Sykia seethed on Src's back, her Palulukan snapping both Tito, Luymae's Pali and Etumai, Jahare's Ikan away to a five foot distance.

Luymae stared ahead and refused to notice the legendary pair's pouty behavior. While Jahare openly stared at Sykia before messing with his saddle and looking back to the albino.

"Sykia, we are just worried about how we will look in the other clans eyes, all they had before was myths and we have to prove the stereotypes wrong." Jahare watched her but when he stirred no reaction he looked to his hands.

"I hate him, I hate them all" Sykia growled suddenly. "I don't care if they look like us, talk like us, walk like us, their Dreamwalker's and therefore one of the Skypeople." Sykia twisted to face Jahare. "And all the fools who follow him are blindly following the very thing that threatens them." Now she twisted to Luymae and bared her fangs in warning. "And you both would dare defend him!" She snarled and Src hissed at the sudden outburst of anger.

"We couldn't let you make a fool of yourself in front of all the clans." Luymae hissed back her stony mask forgotten for now. "I have sworn to Eywa to make you prosper in every way I can and letting you fall into the stereotypes the clans have given you could be your down fall."

"The Dreamwalker is not their Olo'eyktan so you may be at peace for now my Tashik." Came a voice from her left. Turning Sykia's narrowed eyes found a tall thin sky blue Navi standing with a sleek Nantang at his feet.

"Oin." Sykia breathed and she slipped from Src who growled in protest. Sykia ignored Src and opened her arms to the taller Navi, who rushed into her lifting her off her feet and into a tight hug. Ninta, Oin's Nantang nipped at their feet and wove through Srcs legs in a playful manner.

"Where is Ain?" Sykia asked as Oin gently set her down.

"Here Tashik." Came a sweet voice from where Oin had once been. Looking up Sykia saw Ain, the female Oin, both of them same in color, shape, height and even the way they turned up their lips in a smile. Ain strode over with the same grace of her brother and planted a kiss on her Tashik's forehead.

"Stop it we are not young children anymore." Sykia hissed playfully while swatting away a smirking Oin and Ain.

"We forgot since you were so short." Oin laughed along with Ain.

"Had you been eating as Luymae said, you would have grown by now." Ain said and the twins burst into more laughter.

"I'm not that short!" Sykia snapped and fleed to the safety of Src's back to escape the teasing. "Enough with games what is it." Sykia said from Src. Oin's face quickly grew somber just like his sisters and he stiffened.

"The leaders and JakeSully are meeting to discuss you." Oin said.

"Then what are you doing here fooling around?" Sykia snapped suddenly all business. Without another word Oin turned and disappeared into the forest, followed by Ninata.

"Ain and Soar you will stay where I stay so I can send messages at any time." Sykia said addressing her messenger and her Fiko, a really quick bird, that stood at Ain's side. Sykia ignored her two friends riding beside her and Src started forward at her mental command. Soar passing by overhead while Ain trotted along beside Src. "Let's check out the temporary camp site." Sykia sighed.

XxXxXxXxX

"That's not fair that's just stories!" Jake scoffed at what the Tashik of a sea clan had said. "You can't judge Sykia by what rumors have spread." Jake said. Suddenly the arguing ceased and Jake became the center of attention, as if he had just sprouted wings. "S-she's still a Navi." He stated firmly at the end.

"How do YOU know?" An elder Olo'eyktan questioned. Startled Jake stared at him a long moment before speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"She is a ghost of a Navi of course she will look like a Navi but that doesn't truly make her one." The same Olo'eyktan hissed. "Both her and that beast use dark magic."

"What if she's here to kill us if we win against the Skypeople?!" A panicked Tashik cried.

"Maybe she's here just to feed on the dead." Gasped another. They all then plunged in a quiet panic that Jake and Neytiri could not quell.

"What is this madness?!" A powerful voice boomed, and their stood Tsu'tey, the vines still swaying from where he entered.

"The Lost soul from the Oogawa story has come to join us in our fight!" Someone called out before Jake could explain. Jake saw something flicker in Tsu'tey's eyes but it was gone before he could recognize it.

"What nonsense is this?" Tsu'tey asked turning to Jake and Neytiri.

"They speak the truth, she rode her Palulukan to the ridge after you had gone with the hunting party's and brought a whole other clan with her and joined our gathering." Neytiri spoke with firmness, Jake could see his friend being torn from believing or staying firm in reality. Tsu'tey seemed to come to a solution.

"Show me this ghost and stop your panicking, we will welcome any help with open arms."

XxXxXxXxX

Sykia listened to the life of forest outside, her back resting on Src's flank. In his half slumber he twitched and she knew he was dreaming. All her clan rested in the trees or under the tree roots after the long journey here.

Silence suddenly filled the air and she felt Src stir beneath her, something was on the move nearby. Something that the small noisy forest animals feared, even the bugs had stopped calling. Src lifts his head and peers through the massive tree roots into the midday forest.

Sykia felt the rumble before she heard it, his fierce growl was low and didn't wake Tito who stood nearby. Slowly she connected her queue with Src's, in a rush the smells and sound of the forest intensified, she could hear a nearby stream gurgle, and baby birds shift in the nest above her. Focusing she shifted through the senses and found three sets of Navi footsteps not to far from the campsite.

Src received her thoughts and answered without hesitation. Twisting he wiggled out of the den and waited for her to join him. Once again they connected and silently set off to loop around behind the three Navi.

With the help of Src's senses Sykia kept downwind at a reasonable distance. So not to warn her prey, once sure that they wouldn't be scented Sykia urged her Src forward, his breathing become shallow in excitement. Memories of pouncing on attacking hunting party's to defend themselves resurfacing. Sykia shoving at the memory's to push the bloodthirst from the dangerous predator below her. His excitement in dire need of being contained to keep the Navi below safe. Sykia was used to this though, it took her years to finally be able to keep him from killing Navi in order to protect themselves. Now she made his primal urges come second and calmed the hunger inside him. But just as the began to close on the group both of them heard the familiar groan of a bow being drawn.

Src reacted first, pushing off the ground and twisting away just as a arrow passed through where they had once been. Sykia reached down and ripped her war weapon, a glaive, from its place on Src's saddle with her good arm.

Placing the shaft against her forearm she swung at the greenery ahead, opening a path for Src. As the vines and leaves fell she caught sight of a stoic bowman reaching for another arrow, the female she had seen before reaching for something on her Pali and the Dreamwalker notching his first arrow just before Srcs shoulders and rippling neck covered them.

Sykia saw the Dreamwalker's arrow clip Src's shoulder and the other male Navi's whiz past Srcs ducked head and fly straight for her. She moved right but she felt a searing river of pain flow from her ear. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming at the throb in her nerve filled ear.

She felt her grip on Src's bloodlust slip and could sense the anger burst in him from her pain. She could feel him move like his body was her own only without the familiar control. Sykia felt her own jaws fall open as Src went for the male Navi.

Her eyes barely registered the blue blur as it passed by her and Src. Close up she saw the face of the hunter that had shot her the red and white fletching peeking out from behind him confirming it. Then he passed and Src slammed into the ground where he once stood. Sykia forgot him for a moment as she struggled to clam Src.

"Still." Sykia commanded, Src freezing beneath her. She had to clamp her legs tight to stop from being thrown to the ground. The reason he did so was from years of trusting her judgement while in the woods. If she said still he wouldn't move, hadn't broken her word since he learned it. Now she spread her body over his and ran her hand along the length of his side and back, over and over. Slowly Srcs harsh pants became calm breathing once Src was as calm as Src could be Sykia sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Sykia snapped her eyes passing between them until she found the hunter. "And you!" She snarled as she broke her queue from Srcs and slid off his back, glaive still in hand. She watched as his empty golden eyes shifted from her face to the wrapping around her shoulder. "How should I repay you for the arrow?" She hissed and raised her glaive from its resting position behind her. His face stayed emotionless for a moment longer than a proud smirk lifted the corner of his lips.

"So I did hit the Ghost." He said with an extremely cocky voice that instantly grated against her nerves.

"I should shoot you in return." Sykia hissed.

"It would still be worth it." He smirked wider. Sykia feet shifted apart in a blink and she leaned forward creating a slashing action with the glaive. The hunter stared into her eyes unblinkingly and never dropped his smirk.

She felt her arms twitch and the blade rammed deep into the ground at his side. She couldn't bring herself to cut him down. Snarling she ripped the glaive from the ground and tossed it into the a few inches in the air, caught it mid-shaft and latched it back onto Srcs saddle. Sykia turned back to them, leaning all her weight on her arm which rested on Srcs shoulder.

"So what is it that you want Dreamwalker?" She growled her eyes on Jake.

"This is Tsu'tey the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya clan." Jake then looked over in an adoring manner at the female and said. "And this is my mate Neytiri." Instantly Sykia's nose crinkled in disgust.

"We're their no other males free in the clan?" Sykia asked to Neytiri, which Sykia noticed the smirk on Tsu'tey's face vanished. Neytiri bared her fangs at Sykia and grabbed jakes hand in her own.

"He's a better Navi then you'll ever be." Neytiri hissed and even though Sykia knew she was just defending her mate Sykia could feel an old rage fill her. She had been told things like that many times but it had been a while.

"Really?" Sykia hissed and shoved off Src, who growled in response. "Then fight me, no weapons."

"I won't hit a girl." Jake spoke without thinking of where he was.

"You bastard!" Sykia snapped and sprang at him. Src opened his mouth as if he was about to bite but seemed to remember what his master had said.

Sykia slammed into Jake, her shoulder meeting his stomach and knocking all the air out of him. Together they crashed to the ground, her hands trapped underneath his body. She twisted her hands underneath him until her palms were face down and could hold her up. Putting her weight on her arms she pulled her knees up and slammed them down into his chest. Sykia felt the world blur and then Tsu'tey had her wrists trapped in his fingers and his other arm looped around her legs to keep them still at his side, her tail hanging free.

"Don't be offended Jake is a Dreamwalker they have weird customs." Tsu'tey said calmly even as she thrashed to escape, Srcs growl echoing around them.

"That's the point!" Sykia hissed. "They are not of Eywa, they are parasites among us." Sykia snarled as she looked over her shoulder at a coughing Jake. "Now put me down you bastard." As if triggered Src sprang forward and slashed at Tsu'tey, the male Navi dropped her and spun out of the way.

"Well I can't really say I'm disappointed but I thought you'd at least be mature." Tsu'tey sighed. Sykia stood but hid her face from them and placed a hand on the saddle in perpetration to get on.

"I've lived a thousand lifetimes in just this one." Sykia's voice came out strangely calm. "I've lived through horrors your worst nightmares can't even compare too." She turned her head so they could she half of her face. "Call me immature, I won't make excuses, I am childish in my anger but when it is the Mura's I will die as warrior and their Tashik." Once finished she hauled herself up and sat up straight. Her smoldering eyes glaring down on them. "You have met me, if that was your purpose go back to your tree." Src began a slow pace forward his muscles rippling with every step. "I don't want to see your faces until the day of battle." Src then sprang into the brush and disappeared, the three Navi left alone.

"She's pretty cool." Jake chuckled and wrapped an arm around Neytiri who was running her hands up and down his ribs with worry.

"She's too rash to be a Tashik." Neytiri hissed. "Why any of the Mura would stay with her is unimaginable."

"She's everything I thought she'd be." Tsu'tey cut in before Neytiri could continue. Both Jake and Neytiri's head snapped around to look at him in surprise. "Let's head back." He growled suddenly Tsu'tey again, yet he wouldn't meet their eyes. "The Mura's will join us like every other clan did." Tsu'tey stated with out emotion and began a quick pace back to the tree of souls.

XxXxXxXxX

**Okay sorry if the characters were oc or anything but they will get better. Next chap will start from the point of veiw of Tsu'tey so you can understand why he reacted this way.**

**Thank you please tell me what you think. **


	5. Mura

Chapter 5-

Gunfire rang in their ears, a Pali screeched in agony and fell to their right. It's rider thrown under the stomping hoofs of another Pali, the crunch of his bones sending a shiver down her spine.

Sykia rode low, bullets whizzing past over head in orange streaks. Src's stride was stretched so far his belly brushed the ground his legs a blur. They traveled as one and soon had passed even the fastest of the Pali. She turned her head slightly to look back and saw Pali and riders dying in multitudes. They were getting nowhere. Only Src and her had made it past the bullets. Src sent her a blurry image of a Skypeople bot, warning her he was preparing to strike. They would need to focus together if they were going to survive. Turning back she saw it just before Src leaped up from the ferns onto it. She smiled as panic Skypeople screams rang out and soldiers sprang for cover.

Src slammed full force onto the mech sending it crashing to the ground. It's gunfire stopped and a knife sprang from its wrist. Src bent to avoid the blade but he couldn't find a grip on the glass and fell to the side. Sykia could see the Skypeople male as they fell, his cocky smirk enraging. With a flick of her arm her glaive arched down ward and the blade slammed into the glass. She yowled in triumph when the glass shattered. She didn't catch what came next, instead she slammed into the ground as Src landed on his side. Her glaive almost slipped from her grasp but she held tight. Specs of blue danced in her vision until she finally caught her breath. She heard the blade whistle through the air before she saw it sink into ground where Src's head had been. In a second she was staring a mech straight in the face, the next Src slammed into the glass with his paws. Shimmering shards flashed past in a ironic kind a beauty. Until a chunk bit into her cheek, hissing she yanked it out and discarded it.

Then they opened gunfire, their surprise gone leaving them high and dry. She felt a bullet dig into Srcs shoulder but he did not cry out. Instead they agreed on the next move and Src sprang into cover behind a tight cluster of thin trees. She could hear the mechs on the move, closing in but their fire didn't let up leaving no opening for a counter attack. Src notified her that something was falling towards them, looking up Sykia spotted what Src spoke of. A blue blur was plummeting towards them, it was about to reach the trees.

'Go Src!' She mentally shouted and he sprang forward and up. The snapping of branches warned her and she reached out. He slammed down onto Srcs shoulders and she grasped his loin cloth before he slid to his death. Sykia flinched as a purple Ikan slammed into the ground below, it's body laying in a sickening angle. Then Src landed and they were once again in the gunfire. She looked to the Pa'li's and gasped at all the body's. she could see Pali's and their riders fleeing into the cover of the under brush.

"Eywa save us." Sykia whispered her eyes wide with horror.

A tremor shook Src and he stumbled to the left before catching himself. Sykia smiled at the sight before her, Angtisk's charged forward from the brush, heads low in their charge. She gave a battle cry when the lead bull tossed the first mech aside like swatting away a moth. She then commanded Src to climb a nearby tree to escape the charge. But when he did not move she pushed her mind closer to his and gasped. They were in a forest familiar but foreign, their mothers breath was hot and wet on their scruff. The sound of a stampede echoed behind them, and their mothers fear was choking them. They could feel mother weakening but she wouldn't put them down. Until her legs trembled in a final effort and they felt the world spiral around them until they slammed into the roots of a tree, unintentionally they rolled into the safety of the tree. They heard her shriek of pain and the thunder of the Angtisk's stampede. Spinning around they saw dust and a blurring river of body's. Finally the Angtisk's passed and they struggled from beneath the roots of the tree, there their mother lay dead and broken.

Sykia gasped as she surfaced from the memory, Src was paralyzed in fear. He wasn't going to answer and the Angtisk were just a moment or two away.

"Src!" She screamed and pounded on his shoulders, the injured stranger laying on her thighs. "Src she cried and slashed her glaive across his shoulder leaving a sallow gash in a last desperate attempt.

Src roared to life and leapt up to a low hanging branch just as the Angtisk rushed past below. Scrambling up to the branch, Sykia clung to the saddle and let the strangers weight keep him in place. From this new vantage point Sykia looked around at the body's. Most of the humans were dead, all the mechs were crushed to pieces. When the rumble of Angtisk's faded away they climbed down from the tree. Sykia scanned the area before urging Src to the cover where all the Pali riders disappeared. Sykia finally checked on the stranger, truthfully she did so to keep from scanning the nearby bodies for familiar faces.

The stranger was a sky blue with navy colored spots. Black war paint made every angle of his face fierce, noble almost. Sykia blinked and looked forward, Src was racing for the tree of souls, did she tell him to do that? Once again she looked to the stranger, Src noticed something that she over looked. Her gaze began at his face traveling down until she found the problem. His leg was mutilated, blood weeped from the unidentifiable flesh. Sykia bit her cheek as the bile rose in her throat. Src leaped down the cavern sides and into the base where the shamans and healers worked.

"Help, he needs help!" She cried out and sighed in relief when Luymae found her side. "His leg." Sykia said as Luymae took him from her.

"I will do my best Tashik." She muttered and she was gone. Src turned back and climbed out of the pit.

Luymae held the smaller male tight, his blood making him slick and hard to handle. She rushed into the cover of the tree of souls, and placed him gently down. Other healers came to her side, one promptly turned away to vomit. Luymae had seen much worse so without pause she set to work giving orders to the healers helping her. After a few minutes a healer came to her side and gently touched her shoulder.

"He cannot be saved, we cannot stop the blood." She muttered but Luymae shrugged her off.

"Saying such thing proves you are not Mura." Luymae hissed before she pulled her blade from it sheath. "I will save him, heat this blade in the fire, quickly." She snapped.

XxXxXxXxX

Sykia watched the sky's as the Ikan's began to flood in. The familiar Etumai no where in sight, his bold colors easy to notice. Had Jahare fallen from the Skypeoples fire? She grit her teeth, not even Src shifted, every muscle bulging in suspense.

"There!" She breathed when Etumai's bright colors caught her eye. Her eyes widened at the sight, Etumai was being carried by two Ikan, she could not see Jahare. "No, no!" She shouted and raced for the landing clearing. She reached it just as the they landed, the Navi men leaped from their Ikan's back to land next to Etumai.

"Jahare!" Sykia cried and slid from Src and raced to Etumai. She slid to a stop and crawled onto the Ikan's back. Jahare lay blood upon its back. "Jahare, I'm sorry your a great Okani, I didn't mean all those things I said." Sykia choked out and pulled Jahare's head into her lap. She brushed away his blood matted hair from his face.

"Don't leave, don't leave me like Otaka, please." She placed her forehead against her Okani's.

"I think that's the first time you've ever said please to me." Jahare chuckled before coughing. Sykia pulled back and smiled.

"Well now that your up I'm going to need you to chase off some more Skypeople." Sykia laughed.

"Yes, Tashik." Jahare smiled and attempted to sit up.

"I'm just kidding." Sykia gestured at Src who strode over. Sykia then help Jahare on before hopping on herself. "Will you see to it that Etumai is taken care of?" Sykia asked One of the riders who had carried Etumai, he nodded and set to work.

XxXxXxXxX

Tsu'tey watched as Sykia raced to her Okani's side who's name was Jahare if he heard right. She crooned over him like a mother bird to a chick. Taking in a breath he loosened his death grip on his saddle and calmed himself. He shouldn't care what the Mura Tashik did or who she cared for, it was none of his concern. His obsession with her was only because she was the ghost he had dreamed of catching as a young hunter. But never had he actually hoped she was real and living. He couldn't help but watch as she rode out with Jahare holding onto her.

With a snort he slid from his own Ikan and headed for the tree of souls. He had business to attend too and a clan that may or may not be his waiting.

XxXxXxXxX

Luymae scanned over her work, no blood seeped from the cauterization. She had learned the process herself, burning her own wounds closed to discover the perfect method. Newer tattoos covered such burns, a permeant mark to her own pain. The injured male hadn't woke from the pain luckily and she had finished it smoothly. She could sense the other healers unease around her after they had witnessed the procedure, most disgusted by her calmness as she worked. But if she was going to do anything a hundred percent, emotions would have to be locked away.

A moan snapped her back to reality, the injured male was waking. His hands scrabbled over the rock as if he was searching for something hidden away, her inner warrior knew he reached for a weapon. She took his hand in her own and squeezed in a comforting gesture.

"Ugh." He groaned and amber colored eyes opened to see the world once more "Where I'm I?"

"Your under the tree of souls." Luymae answered and released his hand, placing them both in her lap neatly folded.

"W-" His eyes found her and his words halted. She knew that look, many Navi were put off by her marked skin and harsh demeanor. "I should go to war more often if I get to wake to you." The Navi smiled brightly and winked saucily at her. She sat stunned a moment, did he just said what she thought he said? "What clan are you from, are they all as beautiful as you?"

"W-wha-at?" She stuttered, completely thrown, her protective shell forgotten.

"You don't have bad ears do you?" He laughed. "I could kiss them and make them better." Luymae gasped in surprise, Navi did such things only with their mate.

"St-top being foolish!" Luymae growled and stood to escape this strange Navi.

"Wait up!" The male called and sat up preparing to stand when he saw his leg. He froze, his eyes locked onto where his leg should be.

"Don't move, another healer will be by soon." Luymae said and fleed in shame, Navi other than the Mura are unable to save a Navi whose lost a limb. The thought of being in a clan without all of their limbs was impossible. It must be quite a shock to the Navi male, some have even killed themselves after she saves them. Luymae didn't know why but she really hoped this Navi male wouldn't.

XxXxXxXxX

Sykia helped Jahare limp over to the healers, once she knew he was taken care of she searched for Luymae. She found her tall dark blue friend standing just outside of the Souls tree vines.

"Luymae?" Sykia questioned as she neared worry in her voice.

"Yes Tashik?" Luymae smiled at her leader but It never reached her eyes. Sykia stood for a few moments evaluating what could be wrong. The warrior she brought, if Luymae lost him she would be mental beating herself up at the moment, that fit.

"Did you lose him?" Sykia asked, her hand coming to rest on Luymae's elbow.

"No." Luymae lifted her face to the sky and sighed. "I had to remove his leg." Sykia watched her taller friend a moment longer before she hooked their Tsaheylu together.

'You did what was right Luymae do not be shamed.' Sykia hugged her friend and sighed. 'If your patients are to dumb to understand they owe you their life then they don't deserve your gifts.' Luymae twined the fingers together for comfort and bent to let her head rest on Sykia's shoulder. 'Thank you Sykia.' The albino smiled, her sister would only call her by her name when they were alone or joined.

"Tashik Sykia?" Luymae severed their connection and turned to the slim Navi male before them.

"Yes?" Sykia snorted and turned to look.

"The other Tashik's have requested you to join them." Sykia glanced over at Luymae who wore no expression.

"Fine." Sykia hissed and gestured for the messenger to take the lead. "I'll speak to you later Luymae."

"Of course Tashik." The healer responded with a smile.

XxXxXxXxX

Sykia sat near another female Tashik, her bow told her she was from the plains. Jake stood while Tsu'tey sat, it was an odd sight and obviously uncomfortable, since they both twitched and shifted constantly. None of the others she recognized and thought it was funny how they all reminded her of her childhood Olo'eyktan, she hated the Navi.

"We have two matters to discuss on, the leadership of the Omaticaya clan and the Mura." Said an older Olo'eyktan across the table from her. "We will begin with the Omaticaya." Instantly everyone began to speak, each trying to out speak the other.

"Enough!" Tsu'tey snarled and stood trembling with anger before them. "I have relinquished my title to JakeSully, his mate is the Tashik and he is the Toruk rider, he is the rightful Olo'eyktan." Tsu'tey glanced over at the shocked Jake before he gestured for the Dreamwalker to take his seat.

"But what about Jake being a Dreamwalker?" Sykia snorted and crossed her arms. "He saved my life in battle he has proven himself." Tsu'tey snarled at her, his ears laid far back. Sykia said nothing else, it was Tsu'tey's choice.

"Well" The elder sounded flustered causing Sykia to smile. "Then onto the Mura." At this she frowned, what was all this about anyways?

"They wild animals and should be slaughtered as such." A male to Sykia's left growled.

"I think the Navi should be returned to their past clans." A Tashik across from her said. Sykia felt her blood boil and stood her teeth bared.

"So you can ridicule them?" She snarled, her eyes flying around wildly. "You chased them out before and now that they prove their worth you think you can just have them back?!" Sykia roared her body trembling with rage. "Wounded and damaged they found me and I took them in, licked their wounds, and pushed them to be all they could be." She lowered her voice to a dangerous tone. "I will break anyone's fingers if you so much as touch one of my people."

"Watch your tounge." The elder hissed and she turned on him like a poised viper.

"How dare you." Sykia hissed. "You disrespect me and my people and then tell me that I'm stepping out of line?" She took another step to the elder her fist blanched under the strain. "I should cut your tongue out as an example to others that I will not tolerate rude foolish navi." She was standing before the trembling Olo'eyktan and not one made a move to stop her, too shocked. "I brought together loners and made a powerful clan, I the ghost of Oogawa who raised herself from birth. I have never had help and a Navi who can survive like that is a scary opponent." Lighting fast she snatched her dagger from its sheath and drug it across his cheek. "The Mura will not bow to worthless Navi, do not expect them too."

"What about the theft of one of my best warriors?" The Tashik she had sat next growled.

"I can promise I stole no one." Sykia snorted.

"So you just charged out onto the battlefield and left with Luymae because you felt like it?" She hissed sarcastically.

"First of all I saved her life." Sykia hissed back. "I tried to talk her out of it but she kept rambling on about dedicating herself to protecting me, so in the end she followed me home, I was just passing."

"So I order to protect you she became a healer?!" The Tashik snapped. "I find that hard to believe!"

"Maybe if you listened to your people you would have known Luymae is a natural healer, I've haven't met one who could compare!" Sykia hissed.

"Oh yes I heard how she permanently crippled a warrior." The Tashik snapped.

"She saved his life!" Sykia roared.

"Stop!" Jake shouted, all the Navi present turned at his outburst. "The Mura are a clan of their own, and should be treated as such."

"You cannot decide for all of us!" The elder protested.

"Until I release the Turok I'm the leader of all of the clans, and I tell you now that the Mura are their own." He looked around for anymore protest before he stood. "It seems this meetings over." With that he walked away Tsu'tey on his heels.

"Watch yourself, you want always have the Dreamwalker to protect you." The Tashik of the plains hissed as she passed.

"And neither will you." Sykia gave her a wicked smile making the female flinch. "This will be fun." Sykia said to the Tashik before turning to leave.

XxXxXxXxX

**I'm sorry I know you all** **deserve more :( but I would like to thank Nano1012 and Deep Blue Dragon for you constant support ;)**


End file.
